The Count of the Carribean
by ZCount
Summary: Harry is betrayed and sent to Azkaban. Years later the mysterious Count appears does he have anything to do with the mysterious disappearance of Mr. Potter? Soon to have more chapters


_Harry James Potter You are sentenced to Life in Azkaban_

Those words echoed through his mind as he sat in a dingy cell eating gruel and planning his escape.

They had betrayed him and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him having his revenge on Voldemort as well as his friends.

Maybe I should explain a bit more….

**Flashback**

_Harry Potter known better as the golden boy of Hogwarts had come back from a successful mission after he had recently finished his training._

"_DUMBLEDORE!" Harry roared, "Your mission is finished and I have secured the dwarves help in this battle. Harry being in sixth year was given much more freedom than the other sixth years for he had completed his Order training._

_Ron, who had accompanied Harry on this mission was jealous to the brim of his best friend but Harry having too much on his plate was oblivious to Ron's actions. Discreetly between the trio's arch enemy, Draco Malfoy, and Ron, they came up with a plan for both of them to get limelight and Harry to be out of the picture forever._

_But this was not all. Dean was madly in love with Ginny Weasley which was currently Potter's fiancé._

_Harry Potter had multiple things that one could ask for: a beautiful fiancé, a successful career and soon to be an order member as well as an Auror during his 7th year; things that could be taken away and would be very soon._

_Ron, Draco, and Dean had come up with a plan to get Harry out of the picture and they were assured it would work._

"_Ahh Harry welcome back my boy," Dumbledore rambled on, "care for a lemon drop? I developed a taste for them they are quite good you know."_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "No thank you but is Ginny well Since I have a sixth month period I wanted to get married with her which reminds me. Dumbledore would you like to be the one to marry us?" Harry asked. "But of course my boy!" was the reply_

_Meanwhile in the Three Broomsticks…_

"_Ok we know what we are going to do any last minute changes?" Ron asked with a slight commanding tone._

"_Course not I will write letter to Fudge and Dean…Well plant this is Potter's bedroom Dumbledore won't be able to go against anything like this." Draco said quite angrily_

"_Ahh finally, I can smell the sweet scent of Virginia's hair already I am willing to do anything to get Potter out of the way" Dean spat the name out like it tasted as foul as Madame Pomphrey's draughts._

_The Ministry…_

_Fudge read this anonymous letter with interest. He could finally snag Potter and gain more fame at the same time._

_Dear and beloved Minister,_

_I have interesting information that concerns our very own Mr. Potter. I have reason to believe he is working for You-Know-Who for he has never been seriously injured in an attack. As well as he helped an escaped convict that we know as Sirius Black! And a final reason is that he cast an Unforgivable in the Ministry itself!_

_Potter should be placed in Azkaban and locked away for life. If you looked into his rooms you would find many different books on magic considered Dark and are used my You-Know-Who to torture and kill prisoners of war. He is dangerous and should be put away immediately. The children of mothers' lives are in your hands Fudge._

_Sincerely,_

_a Concerned Wizard_

_Fudge flooed Hogwarts flanked by his best Aurors and searched the Potter boy's room and the letter was true. Harry Potter was a dangerous Dark Wizard!_

_The Burrow…._

"_Ginny my dearest, I love you with all my life and finally tomorrow we can get married and live happily together," Harry professed. " I know we are a bit young but the sooner the better because when my fantasies of us getting married are put to rest I may be able to concentrate more but that is not the only reason. You are the love of my life Virginia Weasley!"_

_With a BANG! Aurors smashed down the door and grabbed Harry before he could react. "'Scuse me Miss this here is a dark wizard and he ain't to be reckoned with. He is in the league with You-Know-Who" the youngest auror stated shivering._

"_Are you all crazy, Harry isn't a dark wizard and he would never join that murderer." Ginny stated clearly crying. But the proof they had and Harry's eagerness to get married quickly were starting to look suspicious. "How could you use me like that, I loved you!" SMACK. Ginny had slapped Harry leaving him heartbroken and in chains _

"_Harry James Potter you are sentenced to Life in Azkaban!" Fudge stated almost gleefully._

_Harry was thrown in severely beaten and betrayed by almost all he knew._

_**End Flashback**_

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Harry had reached a decision. He wanted to escape and he knew just how to do it.

Harry would dig out of Azkaban with his iron plate. The idea was at first a humorless joke but then it got him to thinking… Azkaban had wards against magic being used to escape and the bars were charmed but what if he got out the muggle way. Harry started to work out his math. Earlier he found a couple loose bricks on the wall of his cell.

**Two years later…**

Harry was currently doing pull ups on his window while the dementors brought him is meal. He looked at it in disgust, the normal gruel and moldy bread with a tinge of green fuzz growing on it. Although malnourished Harry was in amazing shape for a prisoner put in Azkaban and fed this usual crap.

"Ho there child what in the world are you doing!" asked the prisoner next to him. This prisoner was not insane either after two years in Azkaban for Harry and who knows how long for the other.

Suddenly part of the wall between the two cells had vanished revealing an old yet wise man, "Good day to you young one, may I ask your name," stated the older prisoner.

"B bb but how?" the now 19 year-old wizard asked.

"Magic was the only reply he got before the older prisoner pulled Harry into the other cell. "Let me take a guess, you are Harry Potter I have heard the stories of the guards and the talk to the dementors why are you here. Oh and you may call me Saul. I have been here since Azkaban was transformed into a prison" Saul said.

Harry had finished telling the old man his story and Saul had just laughed about how he knew who the culprits were. He told Harry why Ron, Malfoy, and Dean had betrayed him and condemned him to eternity in Azkaban.

Every day when the guards and dementors had left the vicinity the two chatted and Saul taught Harry everything he knew, which was a lot.

Harry got the hang of Wand less and wordless magic as well as every language known to man and some that were not. He also learned customs, accents, different ways of cheating, as well as various Muggle Martial Arts. Harry knew everything about Saul and vise Versa except one thing…

Saul as usual brought Harry into his own cell. They were planning an escape that very week. Saul knew that only Harry could go on. "Harry there is one thing that you do not know, There is a treasure and it lays on the Caribbean Islands hidden in an alcove." Saul said with all seriousness. He made Harry memorize the directions and what to do.

"Harry," Saul said in his weakened state, "I'm dying and you know it. Escape this place and have your revenge on Voldemort and the world that betrayed you. I have been here for 70 years and never have I seen someone with as much intelligence and cunning as you. Go my son"

The dementors found Saul dead the next morning and put him in a bag with a weight for the guards to through out into the ocean the next morning.

Discreetly Harry cut open the sack and put Saul on his bed (Harry's bed) and Harry got into the sack and sewed it up.

The next morning the guards threw out what they had thought was the dead old and Azkaban had two supposed dead prisoners because they found a dead old man in the infamous Harry Potter's cell. The guards frankly did not care or realize the major problems of this situation.


End file.
